


Arms Tonite

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale, dreamswap - Fandom
Genre: Death, Drani - Freeform, Dreamxani, Gen, I dunno if It actually counts, Mild Angst, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ani knew it would come to this. There was no way around it, but the way it happened wasn't horrible.





	Arms Tonite

**Author's Note:**

> This is a... Pretty bad Songfic,, It's based off of the song Arms Tonite by Mother Mother.

_**And hey, you** _

Ani and Dream sat in a room together- Ani’s room, to be precise. Ani’d been feeling terrible lately, thus ending up mostly staying close and curling up near Dream. He made them feel at least a little better, but they knew the inevitability of what was going to happen. They leaned into him a bit before letting out a small, quiet sigh. 

_**Don't you think it's kind of cute** _

They looked up at Dream for a minute, giving them a soft smile. It was nice to just have him here with them, and the slight warmth he gave off made it nicer. Then, shifting to get closer to Dream, they moved their arms around him. As they nuzzled his neck a bit,they smiled as he had wrapped his arms around them. 

_**That I (I) died (died) right inside your arms tonight** _

As they lay against Dream, everything just stopped. It was sudden, though not exactly uncalled for as everyone had knew it was coming. Dream glanced down, only to see a limp person in his arms. He sighed to himself, tears pricking the sides of his sockets. 

_**That I (I) tried (tried) to escape the afterlife  
That I (I) tried (tried) to get back in your arms alive** _

As Ani was almost... Tossed out of their body, they glanced back. No, this isn’t what they wanted to happen- Sure, they knew it would at some point, but not now!! They desperately clung to the limp body that was once theirs, trying to find some way to revive it- Someway to be back with Dream... Their attempts were futile, though. Soon enough, Dream had gotten up to take his love to the morgue and Ani was left there, alone.


End file.
